Worse Than That
by Trixie0828
Summary: Its about a girl who did home schooling for her first 4 years of magic school, while travelling with her father. She must go to Hogwarts to take her O.W.L’s and while there she meets the marauders. Up to chapter 6, including proluge.
1. Prologue: New Good or Bad

**Worse Than That**

By Trixie0828

* * *

This story is a fan fiction and anything dealing with muggles, Hogwarts, the wizarding world and the characters are not mine they are Rowling's. The only thing that is mine is Isabelle, anything else is not mine and it all comes form Rowling and my being a fan of her books. This is only my interpretations of what i think her characters would do in this kind of situation.

**

* * *

**

Most of this stuff may not make complete sense because I'm not that great at writing and it made sense in my head when I did it. Read if you like if you don't its no skin off my nose. But it is also okay if you do.

**

* * *

Prologue: New Good or Bad **

_August 31st /04 11:45pm_

_Dear Journal,_

_All my life I've lived as muggle, I've never really been a part of the wizarding world. Even though I know about it and since I was a eleven taken magic lessons. But it was never in a school setting always at home where that was for that month. My father has raised me by himself since I was 3 years old and we've travelled all over the world. He is a Government Official, not a muggle Government Official he is Canada's Ambassador from the Canadian Ministry of Magic for other magic ministries in other countries and that's why we travel a lot. But ever summer we went back to his hometown of Lethbridge, Alberta, his brother my uncle lives there and we stay with him all summer. _

_That's the only place I've ever been able to call home and the only place no one other then my family knows, so I have people I can call friends. My cousin is the is so absolutely annoying, but she has always be fun to hang around with so far she thinks me going to Hogwarts sucks to. The whole having to where uniforms and that, she's always stayed in Lethbridge and been home school form magic after her regular studies. So lucky her. _

_I've always gone to muggle schools and when I was 11 I started taking a lot more magical studies at home with my father or someone from the family that lives where ever we are then. I've never been to a wizard school before; I've never really interacted with anyone my age with magical abilities. I've never had a friend that I could share this power, this experience with, I haven't even had any real muggle friends either once I get settled and think I'm making a friend we pack up and move somewhere else. Father's job takes us around the world, I used to want to go to a wizarding school because my father would tell me about the one he went to and how much fun it was. _

_My father met my mother after school, he had gone to a magic school in Canada and the school my mother had went to, the one I was about to start at was called Hogwarts it's in England I'm told. And the only reason I have to start going there is because this year wizards and witches my age take these tests called O.W.L's and they help you decide what career your going to have and plan for the future. _

_All I want to do is help my father as I've always done but no! I have to go to a wizard school in another country, I may get to see father for Christmas or Easter but most likely not until the summer. I've never been that long with out him, or this far away from him. But since your allowed pets I've brought Pippin (my beautiful Black cat) and left Merry (his twin brother) with dad. Merry and Pippin have always help father and I stay together because Pippin and Merry always know when something is wrong with father or I. They have this connection, they have ESP of some kind of telepathic or empathic ability._

_Maybe it won't be so bad, dad says I'll have to go there for the next three years, and I'll come home ever summer. I'll live in a dormitory with other people all year maybe make some friends. I'm told they split the students up into houses and since they are usually chosen in first year, you stay in that house your whole school career. There is four of these houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, the four founders prised different qualities in students so they split them up and made the houses so everyone could still be accepted. They usually have a ceremony in first year where a hat is placed on each first years head and the house they belong to is called out. Well anticipating that I wouldn't want to be counted among the first years my dad arranged for my sorting to take place earlier and trick me to putting on the hat and find out where I was to be placed. (Ya, when I was 8 so I thought it was a big game!)_

_Father had invited this old man to supper who was a real crack pot (but then I like crack pots most of my family is like that) so I just sat and listened to his stories and loved them to bits. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore and the headmaster of Hogwarts the school my mother went to so when they asked me to try on this old hat of his I said yes of course, tried on the hat and it yell out Gryffindor. To me it was a game and didn't mean anything but it was the start of his plot to abandon me at this school and say it was for the best. Stupid parents and their "I know what's best for you crap." It's always the way, but the big reason I'm scared to go is I'll miss him, his all I've got. And what if people find out again and I like it there and have to leave…_

_Like most of the non-muggle places we've been technology doesn't work so I have this small crystal ball that I can fit in the palm of my hand that has all of the music I like on it and its magical so will work at Hogwarts. Even thought I'm underage I can still use it because there are no guild lines that any ministry of magic has or can come up with that can forbid me to use it because you don't need magic to turn it off or on. _

_Hahaha...they thought they could stop me! I can't live with out my music, the only time I'm not a klutz is when I'm singing and dancing to music. Well I arrive at the London airport at 2:00am in the morning and I go to this hotel dad set up for me till about 10:00am then I have to go to King's Crossing Train station for the 11:00am train for Hogwarts. My ticket is really weird it says I must go to platform 9 ¾, that should be fun to find I'm guessing it's got a muggle barrier up over it so yeah! I should be able to find it in a pinch…not! Well I think I better get to looking over these books I was given for classes and about the school. Me no want to go… :( _


	2. Chapter 1: Fears and Worries

**Worse Than That**

By Trixie0828

* * *

This story is a fan fiction and anything dealing with muggles, Hogwarts, the wizarding world and the characters are not mine they are Rowling's. The only thing that is mine is Isabelle, anything else is not mine and it all comes form Rowling and my being a fan of her books. This is only my interpretations of what i think her characters would do in this kind of situation.

**

* * *

**

Most of this stuff may not make complete sense because I'm not that great at writting and it made sense in my head when I did it. Read if you like if you don't its no skin off my nose. But it is also okay if you do.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fears and Worries **

_Ring Ring _"Hello?" Isabelle answered very sleepily "Good morning Miss Winthrop this is your wake up call it is now 9:00 am check out is at 11:00 Am." the bubble female voice said on the other end of the telephone. "Mmm…ya thank you." "You have a nice day now." "Ya I will bye" "Buh-bye". _Stupid bubble, happy freaks, and its 9:00 A.M…grrrr. _

Isabelle thought as she walked to the bathroom to have a shower, taking her long golden brown hair out of its ponytail, her hair fell to her middle back. And she had ocean blue eyes, she was about 5'4", not really skinny but not fat. Isabelle never really wore jewellery except for a small white crystal pedant that she never took off. Isabelle was not much of a morning person and in her traditional graceful style she fell twice before 10:00 am. Once she was all packed for her trip to King's Crossing and eventually Hogwarts, it took her and the cab driver to get everything in to the cab it was like a huge puzzle.

And when she got in the cab and the cab driver asked "So where to Miss?" Isabelle was so tempted to say the airport and then she would just show up in Norway where her dad was and miss the beginning of the school year and not have to go. But she replied "King's Crossing please." While thinking _stupid conscience… one day I shall be rid of her! _The cab arrived at King's Crossing at 10:40 am she had 20 minutes to get to figure how to get on the platform and get on the train.

Oy! It only took about 10 minutes to get the stuff out of the cab and get a trolley so off to Platform 9 ¾ . Well she reach a point between platforms 9 and 10 and started looking around for a clue to where the barrier would be. Then out of the corner of her eye Isabelle saw two tall dark haired boys walk through a wall between platforms 9 and 10 and it clicked. Of course she walked over to the same wall and checked for no one looking and walked through.

After an odd sensation that she couldn't describe Isabelle saw a dozens of people all and a train that said "Hogwarts Express". _Yeah I did it she thought _looking at her watch _and with 5 minutes to spare._ Then an old man with a kind of bell boy suit came up to her and said "I'll take your trolley for you my dear and you can find a sit on the train you better hurry" "Oh, yes thank you."

Looking at Pippin, she didn't really want to leave him alone, the man must have seen this in her eyes and handed her the cat and took the rest of the luggage to the train. And just as she began to walk towards the train a short ratty boy came running through the barrier and smashed right into Isabelle causing her to drop Pippin thankfully in his cage and fall over the nearest trunk and land in the arms of one of those talk dark haired boys she had seen go thought the barrier who caught her and the other caught Pippin.

Both of the boys were very handsome the one who had caught Pippin had short dark messy hair andhazel eyes, and the one who had caught Isabelle had slightly long dark hair andmoon greyeyes and a really nice smile.

Then the messy haired boy yell at the boy who ran Isabelle over "Pettigrew you knocked over this poor girl here, how many times do we have to tell you, you don't have to run that fast through the barrier." "Oh dear I'm sorry James."

The boy that was holding Isabelle stood her up but didn't let go of her waist and looked right into her eyes and then she heard "Sorry about that his a bit of an idiot." the another boy who must have come from behind the boy they call Pettigrew who was also very handsome with shoulder length light brown hair chuffed the boy up side the head.

And said "Don't apologize to James apologize to her, she the one you knock over." The boy looked very familiar but she couldn't think of how she knew him or why he looked so familiar. "Oh I'm alright; I don't need any help being a klutz." Isabelle smiled at the rat like boy who hit her then turned to the boy holding Pippin in his cage who was having a fit over the whole experience.

"Thank you for catching my cat." "No problem." he replied and then Isabelle looked at the chocolate brown eyes of the one who caught her and said "Thank you for catching me." He smiled and said "It was a pleasure." "Well…ah you can let go of me now you now." Isabelle said smiling back at this sweet, gorgeous, hunk holding her still. "Oh ya I guess."

Then the messy haired boy handed her Pippin and said "Well we're going to find sits on the train I guess we'll see you at Hogwarts." "Ya, see you there." Isabelle said as she watched all the boys walk away.

_Sigh…they all seemed sweet and other than that boy who knocked me down their all pretty hot too. _Isabelle stared off into space until it hit her that she should get on the train too; she ran to the group of people getting on the train and followed them on.

Well mission one getting on the train was now complete now mission two finding somewhere to sit began. Isabelle looked in on many different compartments and they were all full, then another car down Isabelle came upon an empty car.

_It sucks that I'll have to sit by myself _she thoughtBefore taking her seat she took pippin out of his cage and sat down by the window and began to wonder about the year ahead. _Am I going to be seating alone all the time, and if I do have friends will they find out and if they find out will they abandon me like before… _

Just then the door slid open and a red haired girl with bright green eyes poked her head in and said, "Hi! I was wondering may a couple friends and I sit with you everywhere else is full?" "Oh of course!' after that the red head and four boys walked in the car.

They were the same four Isabelle had run into earlier. The boy who caught Pippin and the boy who bumped into her sat on the opposite side of the car with the red haired girl. The boy who Isabelle knew she knew some how sat down beside her and tall dark and handsome who caught her sat on the same side.

After everyone was seated the red head began the introductions. "Well thank you again for letting us share the car with you." she said with a smile "My names Lily Evans." "Isabelle Winthrop." they shook hands and she continued. "To my right is James Potter and on my left Peter Pettigrew." "Hi nice to meet you Issy", he said with a grin "is it okay if I called you that?" "Oh yes most people do." "Good." Peter just waved and smiled. Then Lily continued the introductions "On you left is Remus Lupin and on your right is Sirius Black.", Remus smiled a very sweet smile and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Isabelle."

For the remainder of the journey they all took turns asking Isabelle questions about why she was starting Hogwarts now and why she hadn't before.

"Well I'm not sure, about the same time I would have started at Hogwarts or any other magic school my father and other members of my family started to teach me. I asked them also why I wasn't going to a school like they all did and all they told me was that since father needs to move around a lot he figured it would be more cultural enriching for me to be taught on the road with him. I really didn't question it after that I got to see the world and many different creatures magical and not so it wasn't a big deal." Isabelle told them she kind of liked moving around and seeing the things she did.

"The only reason I'm going now is because of O.W.L's and the fact in a couple years I will need to take N.E.W.T.'s." "So what house are you going to be in?" Sirius asked with hopeful eyes that the whole ride had not moved from Isabelle's face. "Um…I believe I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor." Isabelle replied.

"Wonderful all of us are in Gryffindor, will be able to see each other all the time." Lily said smiling at Isabelle, "So do you know who you will be sharing a room with?" Lily asked with a smile, "maybe it will be with me and the three other girls I live with, it's always been the four of us and usually there are five."

"Well let me check I have them written down, they told me what room I'm in so it would be easier for me to fit into the swing of things." Isabelle rummaged through her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper, then said with extreme excitement.

"Oh I am staying with you, and a Rebecca Williams, Stacey Walker and Jessica Sanders." Lily and Isabelle began to jump form joy and talking about all the things they could do.

Then James, Sirius, and Remus started jumping up and down too mocking them. Then the whole compartment laughed out loud.

They all carried on talking and asking more questions Isabelle had taken Pippin out shortly before they all join her and he sat purring on her lap. "So what's your cat's name?" Lily asked petting him, "Oh his name is Pippin."

"Pippin? Where did you get that name from?" Sirius asked trying to pet Pippin who hissed every time he tried. "From The Lord of the Rings, it's a book by J.R.R. Tolkien, I love all of his books I'm only missing The Lost Tales, its been really hard to find it."

After a long laugh they all changed into the uniforms and shortly after the train stopped and then Lily grabbed Isabelle's hand pulled her through the crowd of students and got to a horseless carriage.

Isabelle looked at the place where the horses should have been but none were there, then she felt a tap on her shoulder it was Remus "There Threstals the only people who can see them are those who have witnessed a death." Isabelle got a frightened look on her face and Remus added "Don't worry they will not hurt."

And with that he gave a reassuring smile that made Isabelle feel very calm. Remus opened the carraige door and held out his hand to help Isabelle in she took his hand all the others were already in the carriage. Isabelle and Sirius this time sat on the same side a Peter and James, Lily and Remus were on the opposite side. Sirius still could not take his eyes off on Isabelle and Sirius gave a snort every time Remus did something charming or made Isabelle laugh. Sirius tried to be charming and make Isabelle laugh, but Isabelle thought he was a bit arrogant, and sometimes he succeeded to make her laugh. But most of the time he just made her irritated.

When they reached the castle this time Sirius got out before Remus and when Isabelle was trying to get out something made the carriage move forward quickly and Isabelle fell out into Sirius' arms. And once again Isabelle was looking into those deep chocolate brown eyes and had those strong arms wrapped around her.

"Lily are you alright?' James ran to her helping her up, the Threstal even though unseen almost stomped on Lily. Then there was an evil laugh and a greasy dark haired boy with a crook nose appeared from the front of the carriage, "Careful mudblood, you wouldn't want to get hurt." the crooked nose boy said it with an evil smile.

Then James got right in his face, grabbing the front of his shirt and said "You better apologize to Evans Snivellus." "James back off, it's the first day. I'm sure it was just an accident." Sirius told him and James then looked at Remus who finally emerged from the carriage and then Sirius who was still holding fast to Isabelle.

The three exchanged glances and then James tossed the boy to the ground and grabbed Lily's hand and walked into the castle with out another word. Remus looked at Isabelle who was still held by Sirius and said "Are you alright?" holding out his arm. "Yes I'm fine Sirius caught me. Once again!" Isabelle said looking at Sirius and he slowly let her out of his arms and she took Remus' arm, the rest followed James and Lilly to the castle.

When they reached the Great Hall they sat at the Gryffindor table, James, Lilly and Sirius sat on one side of the table and Peter, Remus and Isabelle sat directly opposite. There of course was first the sorting of the first years, then Dumbledore's speech and then came the food now Isabelle wasn't used to having so many choices at dinner so she had a bit of everything.

And the six joked all though out dinner and as Sirius spent most of his time debating one thing or another with Isabelle. Remus and James were making Isabelle laugh a lot and Sirius did as well when he wasn't provoking her into an argument. Remus couldn't stop smiling at Isabelle and after a debate with Sirius he made sure to get her to laugh. Isabelle couldn't even eat without Remus, James making her laugh or Sirius arguing with her, it was so much fun. This is something she never had before, not even when her and Remus were little, it was different she had friends not just a friend.

This even carried on into the common room the six stayed up all night laughing and talking, and they had a whole weekend to continue it, then classes started and that was something Isabelle had dreaded. About 12:00am they all finally went to bed, all the boys said goodnight and Lily and Isabelle went up stairs to the girl's dormitory and got ready for bed. After changing Isabelle went over to Pippin picked him up hopped on her new comfy bed and pet him and right away him began to purr.

And just about to nod off to sleep Lily spoke "So what do you think of the place so far?" sleepily Isabelle replied "I love it, and I kind of wish I would have come here when the rest of you did." "I'm glad…so what do you think of the boys?" "Well their nice, and funny, Sirius seems to like getting me all worked up. With moving around a lot its always been hard to make friends…and keep them." Isabelle said as she thought of how her friendships always ended.

"Well it wasn't that hard this time was it. I just hope you don't have to see the boys when their being idiots." "What do you mean Lilly?" "Oh well they play a lot of pranks on people especially James and Sirius and they sometimes pick on people for no reason or really poor ones." "So you mean sometimes their big bullies." "Ya kind of...well goodnight." "Ya goodnight."

_Bullies…oh boy I hope they don't find out and start picking on me._ Isabelle thought about this holding the crystal around her neck as she slowing fell asleep with Pippin curled up around her neck.


	3. Chapter 2: That's How Its Meant to Be

**Worse Than That**

By Trixie0828

* * *

This story is a fan fiction and anything dealing with muggles, Hogwarts, the wizarding world and the characters are not mine they are Rowling's. The only thing that is mine is Isabelle, anything else is not mine and it all comes form Rowling and my being a fan of her books. This is only my interpretations of what i think her characters would do in this kind of situation.

**

* * *

**

Most of this stuff may not make complete sense because I'm not that great at writting and it made sense in my head when I did it. Read if you like if you don't its no skin off my nose. But it is also okay if you do.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: That's How Its Meant to Be **

Things didn't turn out as bad as Isabelle thought the weekend was great she met and talked with lots of people and so far nothing of what Lily had said other than the random pranks which were funny. The week went by much as Isabelle had thought Sirius started calling her Sunshine and everyone else called her Is, classes were not that bad there were many speeches about O.W.L's at the first couple of each classes of each subject.

But not much else James and Sirius didn't do much on their homework, until the night before or they had Peter write it out for them which was annoying. They didn't care at all it was all a game for them. But they were also boys, Isabelle got everything done the day it was assigned like Remus and hung out with the boys.

Sirius and Isabelle argued at least three or four times a day, it was so annoying for Isabelle but Sirius seemed to enjoy it. He seemed to like it more than when he won for some reason.

About three weeks into the school year Lily stopped talking to James and wouldn't really talk about it, all she would say was "You'll see soon, and you won't want to talk to those immature idiots either." But aside form the usual crushing on James and calling him an idiot Isabelle never got much out of why Lily was in dislike with James.

One fall Saturday morning, Isabelle got up early and took her school books; she finished her homework within an hour and spent the rest of the time just starring at the sky.

When she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Sunshine what you up to?" Picking up her school books and readings the title of the first, "Oh I see we have another hard worker amongst us, you hung out with Remus too much as a child all you do is study." "Not true I just get my work done and spend the rest of the time goofing off instead of goofing off then doing it last minute."

Sirius chuckled and said, "Just like Remus." as he rummaged through her bag a little more. "Hey who said you could go through that?" Isabelle said grabbing it out of his hands but he already had her crystal ball with her music on it.

"Oh Sirius do give that back, it was hard to make." "Hard to make you can buy one of these in Diagon Alley cheap." he said tossed it to James who just appeared, "Yeah, so what's so special about this?" James said as he tossed it to Peter who immediately dropped it and Remus caught it.

"It's something that my uncle gave me along time ago." Isabelle said with a sigh as Remus just caught the crystal, he looked at the crystal and Isabelle jumped up and held out her hand and asked "May I have that back Remus?" "Oh don't give it to her", Sirius said laying back on the grass his head just by the trunk of the tree, "she didn't say please." The boys all chuckled and then Isabelle turned to Sirius and gave him a kick in the side. "Ow!"

"Oh shut up you, you had no right going through my bag…" Just as she spoke Great Big Sea- Sea of No Cares started playing and it startled all over them accepted Isabelle and Remus. "How did you do that?" Sirius sat up asking Remus who was still laughing.

"I just tapped it once with my wand. He tapped it once more and then the song The Lion Sleeps Tonight began to play, "Very inventive, do you know how it was made?" Remus said staring at the crystal.

Isabelle just then swiped it out of his hand, and going to her bag which Sirius stole before she could get her wand out so the song kept playing.

"So you have a bunch of muggle songs on there?" Peter asked, "That's really cleaver." James added. "Yes there muggle songs I like listening to music and so my uncle gave it to so when we went to places that electronic things didn't work I could still listen to it with out breaking laws." she replied as Kenny Chesney- She Thinks My Tractor Is Sexy began to play and she fought with Sirius for her bag.

"Give me my bag back Sirius!" Isabelle demanded, "Your not asking very nicely." Sirius said with his smug little smile.

"Hey Potter catch!" He tossed the bag to James and Sirius stole the crystal and walking around started taping the crystal

"We need something a little slower…nope …nope…" he said as he walked around Isabelle trying to get the crystal from him afraid it would be dropped the other boys just laughed.

Sirius didn't stop till her reached Bryan Adams- Everything I Do, I Do It For You began to play then he tossed it to Remus, just as she reached for it and grabbed Isabelle's hand and said "Shall we dance?" "I'm not dancing with you."

But he pulled Isabelle close and began to dance anyway, Isabelle tried to get out of his grip once but it was a poor attempt she liked being in Sirius' arms from the first time he caught her. And as they danced James and Peter, hooted and howled Remus didn't seem to like it much. And other people had heard the music and came to see what it was all about.

And James and Peter began to dance along also mockingly until everyone was laughing, Remus just stood there holding the crystal watching. Sirius had pulled Isabelle even closer and she was starring into to his eyes and after the song ended Isabelle realized others were around broke free of Sirius stole back her crystal and bag and ran for the castle.

Even though Isabelle was annoyed with the boys she kind of even enjoyed her dance with Sirius, but she was still annoyed with him and embarrassed so she hid her crystal. She never took it out again except in her room and things went on as before. Isabelle still didn't see what Lily was talking about. Until one Friday while walking to a couple different classes Isabelle saw James and Sirius picking on random people and they seemed to think they we cool and just big joke.

Then when she was walking with Lily she saw James and Sirius hexing and turning someone up side down by the lake and Remus was just sitting under the tree reading. They were torturing the crook nose boy, at the site of this Isabelle ran over, Lily running behind her trying to figure out what was going on. Isabelle reached them there was a crowd around them laughing their heads off and James and Sirius seemed to think it was really amusing too.

Isabelle shouted at them "Stop!" as flashes of times she was picked on in the different places her and her father had been. Then these vines shot out of the ground and grabbed their wand arms and caught Snape as he fell.

After there wands dropped and Snape was safe on the ground, the vines shot back to the ground. "What do you think your doing?" Isabelle shouted at James and Sirius "We were just having a bit of fun." James replied "Ya its just Snivellus." Sirius added.

Isabelle walked over to Snape to give him a hand up he looked frighten by her and anger at the same time and got up and ran away. "Fun, you were having fun making someone else a laughing stalk, and making someone else's life horrible." Isabelle scolded them, "Why we're you picking on him?" "Because he exists!" James and Sirius said in unison like it was nothing and normal to do.

Isabelle stared at them for a second shocked these to boys she thought were so nice a sweet were just big bullies and cowards to pick on someone for no reason. And she looked them straight in the eyes and said very loudly, "You're just a couple of bullies…you go around thinking your better than everyone and pick on others because their smaller, weaker or because they just exist. The two of you are pathetic…" at this Remus finally stood up and joined as other looked on them Remus then spoke, "That's enough Isabelle you…"

Isabelle cut him off "And you…Remus your worse than these two because you just sit back and watch." Now James, Sirius and Remus were starting to get offended and were about to defended each other when Isabelle shouted "The three of you are cowards, pathetic, bullying cowards. You think your so clever and smart, but you can't even come up with an excuse to pick on some one and make their life miserable." and she stormed off. James,

Sirius and Remus just stood in shock even when Lily lectured them she never went that far, "She's right you three, it is cowardly." Lily said as she ran after Isabelle.

Isabelle didn't talk to the boys for the rest of the weekend and did not sit by them, the three tried to apologize to her but she wouldn't say anything to them except the odd occasion she would say "I'm not the one you need to apologize to!" and then walk away.

This kind of thing went on for the rest of October when Lily and Isabelle would hang out with others and not talk to any of the boys. They also had not picked on anyone lately either and this made Isabelle think of maybe saying at least "HI" once and around mid- November she cracked as did Lily.

Because the boys were being to sweet, and funny so she just couldn't help it., she missed laughing with them. She even missed her debates with Sirius and they had to appeared to have stopped. The one supper, it was storming that night so the ceiling of the great hall had streaks of lighting flash across it here and there.

The six of them sat joking and caring on once again like the first night Isabelle had arrived and missed very much. All of the boys apologized and promised to mend their evil ways, they even promised to stop giving Snape a hard time. And they would focus on pranks that made everyone laugh.

"Good, I'm glad you'll stop picking on Severus, its not nice at all." Isabelle added after they promised through gritted teeth. "Well he sometimes does deserve it, like for knocking Lily down." James added.

Isabelle not wanting an argument to break out left it at that and turned to Remus and asked about the bandage on his had that she just had noticed, "Remus what happened to your hand?" "Oh nothing really…accidentally set my wand off and got my self."

This answer did not satisfy Isabelle at all but she figured she shouldn't push it just in case the others didn't know about Remus, Isabelle had figured out that Remus was a werewolf, so she knew the wand story was a lie. Isabelle had seen a couple werewolves before and she even had a cousin who just two years ago had been bitten. Her cousin who is a year younger than Isabelle was bitten while they were on a family trip.

She had been going through the painful moments of the monthly full moon ever since. It made Isabelle wonder _if Remus is a werewolf…do the others know about it, maybe if I told him he would understand. But like muggles wizards don't really believe in… we are myths to both… but maybe he would… _Isabelle had her answer a week later in History of Magic.

"Alright today class today we will be learning about Elves, now I'm not talking about house elves those are a different breed. I'm talking about real Elves who look very much human except for their pointed ears, they have powers like witches and wizards, but they are much more powerful and can harness the elements." Professor Binns said to the class and then asked a question that when a single hand shot up to reply Isabelle was shocked to death at that person's answer.

"Now can anyone here tell me anything else about Elves?… Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"_Elves_ are myth and have always considered a great evil, because they are extremely emotional, can harness the elements."

"Well Mr. Lupin for once your only partly right, Elves are not a myth, but they are very scarce and it is a very rare occasion if you see one. They are not evil they are like us just more in tune with nature and nature reacts to their emotions. As well as our emotions reacting with their emotions, sometimes bottled up emotions of another can be in avertedly channelled by an Elf." Remus, James and Sirius along with a few others in the class just snorted and rolled their eyes.

Many had been told stories of Elves by their parents where Elves terrorized little children and were pure evil. "On the odd occasions where this has happened long, long ago witches and wizards began to think Elves evil. For when these strong emotions erupt nature reacts to them and can cause disasters and floods and hurricanes that a wizard can only do by magic."

Binns told the students of Elves and tried to destroy the myths of Elves being purely evil. But to his dismay it did not work Remus, James, Sirius and others in the classes found the evil in Elves and the class debated.

The room was in an up roar about this normally in fifth year Elves were not discussed but the teachers were of course told about Isabelle so, she guessed that this was his way of possible making it easier for her if people found out but crushing the myths about Elves. But it was not working the way the Professor planned, because more people were afraid of one day running into and Elf or they were full of prejudice against Elves even more.

Isabelle sat in the class room with her head hung down, it began to grow cloudy outside and looked as if it was about to storm. Lily by the end of class was the only one who was on Professor Binns and Isabelle's side though she di not know it. But even with Lily they as a kind of support Isabelle was close to her breaking point and the weather outside had begun to reflect her fear and pain. With fierce winds and pounding rain.

When the bell rang Isabelle ran out of the class room as fast as she could she couldn't stand being near these people who she thought were her friends and that hated her race so much, because Isabelle is a Elf, her father is human and her mother was an Elf.

All she could think as she ran out of the castle and hid under the Quidditch pitch was _I have to get out of here, they'll find out one day and then even Lily won't be able to stand by me I know I'm all alone…dad please come take me away… _and once safely hidden under the pitch she began to cry her heart out and all she could think was. _How could Remus be so hypocritical…his a werewolf for crying out loud… they know nothing of real _Elves_ and once they find out they'll turn away from me I know it…how can I go back to the castle?_

Isabelle missed the rest of her classes that day, and she missed lunch, and supper as well, no one had come looking for her even which made her head swim with more terror _if they were ever to find out they would surely treat me as they did Snape, probably even worse…they haven't even looked for me yet._

Then suddenly there was the sound of foot steps, Isabelle turned to where they were coming from it was Professor McGonagall. At the site of Professor McGonagall she jumped up immediately and began to plead with her to send her home "Please Professor, can you please find out where my father is and send me home I can't do this any more not after…not after that class." Isabelle fell to her knees at Professor McGonagall's feet and began to cry even harder.

"I'll right to your father and tell him your feelings and see what he says, but I know he would not want you to give up so easy." she said with a tender voice. Professor McGonagall bended down and gave Isabelle a hug, "It will be alright when the time comes and you must tell them they'll stand by you…"

"No they won't", Isabelle cried, "you didn't hear the way they were talking about Elves, they hate them…they'll hate me as soon as they find out." Professor McGonagall just kept holding Isabelle and telling her, but Isabelle knew deep in her heart was that they wouldn't turn their backs on her at least that's what she told herself. "

Now it's late so we better get you up to bed, you done enough crying for one night and your friends have been worried their all probably still up in the common room even though I told them to go to bed." the thought of that made Isabelle cheer up a little.

And she started to imagine all five of them sitting in the common room waiting, and as they approached the portrait hole she could just see all of then there and as the portrait swung open she smiled as they walked into the empty room and silent tears ran down Isabelle's face.

None of them were there; Professor McGonagall gave her one last hug and said "They listened for once! You go to bed and you can talk with them in the morning…don't worry when you need them they'll all be there."

And with that she left. Isabelle stood a moment in the spot that Professor McGonagall left her and looked around the room an said to her self "Of course they aren't here waiting, I'm such a fool to hope that's how, that's how it's meant to be…me alone."

And then she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to the stairs that lead up to the girls dormitory and she thought she heard a rustle over by their usual sit by the fire, but when she looked nothing was there. Then she began her quiet climb up the stairs to her room and quietly put on her night gown and crawled into bed and held Pippin so tight and silently cried her self to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: All Alone

**Worse Than That**

By Trixie0828

* * *

This story is a fan fiction and anything dealing with muggles, Hogwarts, the wizarding world and the characters are not mine they are Rowling's. The only thing that is mine is Isabelle, anything else is not mine and it all comes form Rowling and my being a fan of her books. This is only my interpretations of what i think her characters would do in this kind of situation.

**

* * *

**

Most of this stuff may not make complete sense because I'm not that great at writting and it made sense in my head when I did it. Read if you like if you don't its no skin off my nose. But it is also okay if you do.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: All Alone **

The next couple weeks went by and she really didn't talk about what happen after class that day, she didn't tell them her secret either, she was to afraid and no one pressed the issue of what happened she wasn't being forced to tell anyone about it. Every History of Magic class was the same James, Sirius and Remus bashed Elves and Lily and the Professor spoke of the good qualities, every class she held back tears and cried her self to sleep and awoke early the next morning to try and prepare herself for another day.

Sirius tried many times to get her opinion of Elves and start a debate with her but she always found some way around it. Isabelle tired on numerous occasions to try and tell Lily or Remus because she thought out of the five they would accept it easier than the others. But every time she tried she would get scared and when James asked her to read over his essay on Elves that they were told to right.

"You don't really believe these things about all Elves do you?" she asked him fighting tears and anger. "What do you mean there all true, _Elves_ dangerous, it's all the same. " James, Sirius and Remus said together.

Isabelle ran to her room, where she broke out in tears and didn't go near him or any of the other boys for the rest of the day. She stayed in her room when she wasn't in class and at meals she ate very little.

And the day before Christmas holidays she received a letter from her father and it said that she would have to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. James and his parents were going skiing and they invited Sirius, Remus and Peter along so they would all be gone. And that night Isabelle also believed that Lilly would be leaving to, so when she thought Lilly was asleep she cried.

But Lilly wasn't and she opened Isabelle curtains and spoke, "Your crying again and don't say your not for the last two months I've kept quiet and I can't stand to here you cry."

She bent over Isabelle and hugged her and asked her with tears in her own eyes, "Is why have you been crying? Is it something I've done?" there was a pause Isabelle shook her head no and then Lily asked "It's one of the boys isn't it?"

"No…I'm just…it's just that…I'm afraid." Isabelle whispered threw the tears, "Afraid of what?" "That you'll all leave me and I'll be all alone."

"Well the boys are going off for holidays but I told my parents I wanted to stay with you so you weren't alone not very many are people are here for holidays…"

"No I don't me for holidays…I mean forever…I'm frightened you'll all stop being my friends…" "But why would we do that?"

"Because of what I am…" Isabelle cried softly as she got up and walked to the window so Lily wouldn't look at her.

"Isabelle what are you talking about? You're the best friend I have here except for the boys." Lily said as she walked over to Isabelle, " Do you remember when there boys were picking on Snape and I called the boys cowards and those vines shot out of the ground?"

"Yeah you said exactly what I always wanted to tell them, it was something I bottled up inside of me and when you finished I felt relieved…" Lily replied and with that Isabelle began to take off her crystal and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Tears streaming down her face she turned to Lily and said, "I've been frightened that you'll all hate me because I'm an Elf, and you'll leave me like everyone else has.

You felt relieve because I happened to channel your feelings as well as expressing my own the vines shot out of the ground reacting to the excessive emotion and want to stop them." Lily looked at Isabelle she could see her now pointed ears in the moon light and as she stared Isabelle slowly fell on her knees and began to cry.

Lily once she saw the ears she didn't hesitate she caught Isabelle up in a massive hug and cried as well. And through the tears she told Isabelle, "I don't care that you're an Elf you're the best friend I've ever had, your sweet, kind, smart and just a wonderful person and I'll never leave you. That day you were able to say what was needed to say, and the vine thing was cool and so random no one cared."

The two sat on the floor and cried softly for an hour, making sure not to wake the others in the room. Eventually once they stopped crying a bit, Lily broke the silence they sat in and said, "When are you going to tell the boys?" Isabelle almost shouted, "I can't…you I knew there was some chance you wouldn't care or think it was neat. But you've heard the way they talk about Elves … they will believe their true if I show them like I've shown you, they'll think its all one big deception."

"James may take a moment or two to adjust but Sirius would stand by you no matter what he'll understand", Lily said reassuringly "and Remus he adores you." "Lily please not yet I don't want them to know yet!" "Okay, not yet." And with Lily's promise not to any of the boys they went to bed.

In the morning lots of people were laughing and excitement filled the air everyone preparing to leave. As Lily and Isabelle made there way to the Great Hall. Isabelle took a deep breath before reaching the Gryffindor table where the boys were already seated whispering about something and all Isabelle and Lily caught before they noticed they were there was, "Yeah we did it!" from James and "We'll show you when we get back from holidays!" from Sirius.

"What did you figure out? "Lily chimed in. "Nothing to worry about Lily." James said as he motioned for her to sit beside him.

And then Sirius added "It's just a little treat for Lupin." and usher Isabelle into the seat next to him. "So are you all packed for home Lily?" Remus asked as he buttered his toast. "I'm not going home this year for holidays, Is' dad said she had to stay for here for Christmas so I asked my parents if I could stay to keep her company." she said smiling at Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled back, "Well, I'm going to give you two your gifts now okay but you can't open them yet?" James said handing the two of them a parcel, Lily handed Remus, James, Peter and Sirius theirs, so did Isabelle. "Well here is yours." "Oh yours hasn't come yet, but I'll send to you okay Sunshine." Sirius said accepting his from Isabelle and handing Lily hers and Remus did the same "I'll have to mail you yours as well."

Shortly after they finished breakfast the boys got their things ready to leave for the train. Lily and Isabelle said goodbye to them before they left, Isabelle hugged James, Peter and Remus and when it came to Sirius' turn, he hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe.

Which sent Isabelle's heart soared _maybe it would be okay to tell him after all…when he gets back…oh I wish you wouldn't let go…I feel safe._

But they eventually let go of each other and Lily and Isabelle waved as the boys walked to he carriages. Christmas came and gone Isabelle got from Lily a charm bracelet with a friendship charm on it and Lily had a matching one. Isabelle gave Lily a red Elf stone that meant true one, it looked like a regular stone so no one would ever suspect it was real Elf stone.

James gave Isabelle a book of muggle fairy tales, Peter gave her a box of Chocolate Frogs, Remus gave her a hair broach that was made after the design of the leaves of Lothlorien. And amazing enough Sirius' gift was the best one of all, the one book she was missing Tolkien's Book of The Lost Tales. From Isabelle's cousin she received a book of old Celtic fairy tales, which Isabelle's mother had always loved, and from her father a pan pipe he had gotten in Africa.

Isabelle gave each of the boys Elf stones as well with their own special meaning, James' was blue meaning strong, Peter's was yellow meaning small one, Remus' was orange meaning trusted one, and Sirius' was green meaning the only one.

They were not on a necklace like Lily's but on their own in a small wooden box. Other than a fun day opening presents and letting of crackers, there wasn't any thing exciting that went on. Until the day before everyone came back, just as Isabelle was falling asleep Lilly startled her and asked her something she never thought anyone would ask.

"Is…I know you don't really like using your Elven powers but could you show me?" Lily was right Isabelle hated using her powers accepted when necessary usually for fear of people seeing and finding out but Lily like the fact she was an Elf .

"Okay just this once." Isabelle answered as she put her hand on Lily's night stand and when she removed it there was a yellow rose sitting on her night stand. "Wow, that's brilliant." They smiled at one another and went to bed.

Isabelle resolved to tell the boys when they got back about her being and Elf but so far the courage failed her every time she opened her mouth to say it.

And Lilly glared at her every time she said "I'll tell them later…there's too many people now….tomorrow." January had come and gone and it was getting close to the Valentine's Day Dance, James asked Lilly to go with him of course, Peter didn't have a date and Remus asked Isabelle.

And Sirius the day of the dance asked a Ravenclaw girl to go, _he likes her I guess_ Isabelle thought ask she watched him ask her at lunch."Well we better start getting ready Lily?' Isabelle said as she kissed Remus on the cheek and walked towards the girl's dormitory.

"Ya your right we've only got till seven." "You need that long to get ready?" James called after them and Remus just said "Take all the time you need."

For the first half hour of Lily and Isabelle's getting ready process they just talked and painting their nails. Then for the next hour and half they took turns doing each others hair. Isabelle left Lily's long red hair down and curled it and Lilly did Isabelle's golden hair up into a bun of curls and had a few falling down in random places. Then Isabelle and Lily did each others make up and talked some more.

By 6:50pm Isabelle and Lily were done getting ready and walked down to the common room where James and Remus were waiting. Lily came down first she was in a long pale yellow dress that went great with her hair and made her green eyes stand out even more than usual. "You look fabulous Lily!' James said with a huge smile wearing a very nice tuxedo, "Thank you." she replied with a smile just as big as his.

Then Isabelle came down the stairs in a long flowing pale pink dress, when Remus saw her he just stood there with his mouth open and when Isabelle was on the fifth last step she tripped on her dress, Sirius who happened to be there caught her and said "You look so absolutely gorgeous." "Thank you," Isabelle replied "and graceful." Feeling like an idiot for tripping.

They stood there at the bottom of the steps just starring into each others eyes not noticing that Remus, Lilly and James or anyone else for that matter were even in the room. _He looks so wonderful and handsome in that tuxedo…and those eyes...and these arms. Once again holding me tight…._

"Ehem!" Remus cleared his throat and brought the two back to reality. "Well we should get going, and shouldn't you be getting your date and letting go of mine." Isabelle bushed and as Sirius let go and replied "Yeah your right I better get my date see you four down there." Then ran out of the tower.

Isabelle and Remus walked arm and arm in front of Lilly and James, And as they entered the Great Hall, they saw Sirius and his date Alison Morgan his date from Ravenclaw, and Peter was there also plate loaded down with sweets and other goodies.

There were hearts everywhere and so many decorations of red, white and pink. They danced and talked for a couple hours then Lily suggested, "It's hot in here why don't we all go out and talk by the castle entrance." Being February there was still lots of snow outside and it was snowing, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter started to have a snow ball fight out in the front lawn.

And Lily, Isabelle and Alison were laughing at them and chatting, Isabelle had taken off her shoes because her feet were so sore. And just as James got Sirius in the back, Severus Snape came up behind Isabelle grabbed her crystal necklace and pushed her off the step.

And just then Alison screamed "She's an _Elf_!" and ran and clung to Sirius, and all James, Remus, Peter and Sirius did was stare at her, with Isabelle's hair up the way it was you could see her ears plainly. Lily pulled out her wand and yelled a curse at Snape the crystal flying out of his hand and it fell and smashed right in front of Isabelle.

Isabelle stood up and looked right at Remus and Sirius who was in sock still and had a mixture of emotion in their eyes. Lily ran to Isabelle's side but just before she reached her Isabelle took off running tears pouring down her face. _He hates me…I saw it in his eyes…and so much more…I'm all alone…all alone._

Bare foot Isabelle ran across the snow to the Quidditch pitch again and this time she climbed up to the top, tripping over she dress every step of the way.

She fell to her knees and began to cry harder than she had ever cried leaning her head on her folded arms on the upper bench. Snow falling all around her, her hair a mess and tears streaming down her face.

She heard a pair of foot steps, and then Lily's voice "Oh Isabelle are you alright?" Lily said as she bent towards Isabelle. "Go away please." Lily hesitated but didn't protest she knew Isabelle needed some time to her self. Isabelle didn't look up she didn't want to see Lily's eye nor the eyes of who might be with her, but Isabelle doubted anyone else was there.

Which made her dry even harder, she heard Lily's footsteps growing fainter. But she also heard other footsteps growing louder when they stop just beside her, "Go away…" Isabelle sobbed. But she heard no footsteps waking away, she lifted her head from her arms and began to shout "Please just g…" Right before her eyes stood a very large black scruffy dog, who looked about as sad as she felt.

At the sight of this she turned away and placed her head back on her folded arms, _only a dog I knew no one else would bother to ran after me other than Lily. _

She began to cry more, the dog walked closer to her and nudged her face which was once again placed on her folding arms. She looked at the dog a moment and he just looked bad, Isabelle noticed the dog looked just as sad as she felt. "Why do you look so sad?" she asked the dog as she pet him on the head, he just gave a soft whimper in reply.

"Well don't be sad for me," she told it , "I expected this much, Remus' eyes looked so filled with anger, shock and fear." She paused and a couple tears rolled down her cheeks "But Sirius' eyes had not just anger and shock but sadness also…I hate being an Elf !" she cried aloud "he hates me now that he knows."

The dog whimpered again and cuddle into her, Isabelle hugged him and as snow fell all around them she pet him and he kissed her face.

Isabelle sat out there for hours, crying, petting and hugging the dog she didn't want to back to the castle. Then around 11:00pm it was getting really cold out and the snow was falling harder and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore appeared in the archway of the entrance of level of the stands where Isabelle was.

"Oh dear why are you still out here?" Professor McGonagall cried out with tears in her own eyes covering Isabelle with her cloak. "Don't make me go back…I want to go home." Isabelle cried while the Professor helped her up holding her tight.

"That is up to you and your father Miss Winthrop, but we should get you inside for now that can be dealt with tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore said in a calm, yet some what anger voice.

Isabelle became terrified that he might be mad at her, but she could see in she eyes it was not her he was angry with, it was Snape. Isabelle walked with Professor McGonagall and looked back at the dog, "Oh Professor what about the dog he can't stay out here all night." "Don't worry I'll see he gets home." Professor Dumbledore replied.

This time when Isabelle reached the common room Lily was standing there waiting there for her, but none of the boys were in sight. Lily rushed right to Isabelle when she came through the portrait hole, and hugged her tight and began to cry.

"Alright, I believe there has been enough of crying for tonight, you should all get to bed." Professor Dumbledore said softly with the black dog at his side. Lily and Isabelle began to walk up the stairs near their normal spot at the fire once again it was as if something was there.

But the two ignored it and got on their night gowns and Lily hugged Isabelle once more and they said goodnight to one another.

Pippin at first didn't want to go here Isabelle because she knew he smelt the dog on her but then once Isabelle laid down he cuddle into her neck and purred. After all the crying Isabelle had done that night her eyes were so tired that she fell asleep fast.


	5. Chapter 4: Things Would Be Alright

**Worse Than That**

By Trixie0828

This story is a fan fiction and anything dealing with muggles, Hogwarts, the wizarding world and the characters are not mine they are Rowling's. The only thing that is mine is Isabelle, anything else is not mine and it all comes form Rowling and my being a fan of her books. This is only my interpretations of what I think her characters would do in this kind of situation.

* * *

I know Isabelle cries a lot, but it's just because she's really sensative.

**

* * *

**

Most of this stuff may not make complete sense because I'm not that great at writting and it made sense in my head when I did it. Read if you like if you don't its no skin off my nose. But it is also okay if you do.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Things Would Be Alright **

The next morning Isabelle stayed in bed until she heard all the other girls leave, she didn't want to face anyone yet, especially after she heard some of their loud whispers. About 11:00am Lily came back into their room and flung open Isabelle's curtains and pulled the covers off her.

"I know this will be hard for you, but staying in bed avoiding it won't help." Lily said sitting on the edge of Isabelle's bed.

She was right but it was easier staying bed, "Okay, you have a shower and get dressed. When you done meet me in the common room and I'll bring up some dinner for you and then we go outside and face everyone." she said as she left the room and Isabelle began to force herself out of bed.

She wondered what the day might bring, if it would be like everywhere else rejected, people whispering in fear, avoiding her like a plague. It was a Saturday and also a Homestead weekend so many of the third years and up would be able to avoid her easily without appearing to.

The poor first and second year students would probably hide and cowering as close to the walls and corners to try and hide from her when she passed through the halls or a room. Isabelle also wondered weather the boys would be down in the common room _and if they are what will they say what will I say_ she thought _what if they has that look in their eyes still I don't think I could take it_.

After tying her hair back so her ears would not show as much and would make them appear normal. Walking down the steps of the girls dormitory she stopped just before for she came into view of the common room. Isabelle took a deep breath and took her first step into the most lonely, heartbreaking month of her life.

When Isabelle entered the common room it was as she had dreaded there was no one in the room except Lily who had just walked in with a plate of food. At the sight of the empty room Isabelle fell to her knees in a tears.

Lily rushed to her "Isabelle…" "I can't do it Lily… I can't face everyone…I've gone through this more than a dozen times its all the same; people avoid me like the plague and everything I touch seems diseased." "Is you have to stand your ground, you have to stand up for your self." Lily said to her help stand which made Isabelle smiled a very small smile, "That's exactly what my cousin, she has always told me every summer since the first time anyone found out."

"Well she's right, now eat and lets go to Hogsmeade." Isabelle enjoy the breakfast that Lilly had brought her, eating slowly dreading the moment they would beginning their walk through the castle to Hogsmeade.

As the two of them walk through the castle there were some students in the halls and they would either quickly walk away in fear or glare at Isabelle and move aside in disgust. This behaviour continued all the way to Hogsmeade and when Lily and Isabelle reached Honeydukes no one would let them through the door.

One boy pushed Isabelle to the ground when she tried to enter. "Where do you think your going?" the boy beside him said with a disgustedly. "Who do you think you are?" Lily shouted as she help Isabelle to her feet.

"That thing isn't coming in here, it's not wanted here." he snorted back. This began to out rage Lily, and just made Isabelle shrink back and hang her head.

"She is not a thing she's a person and she has every right to go into that shop and any other that she pleases if she wants to." Lily said growing very angry.

She was right in the boy's face now with her hand just barley touching her wand, ready to draw at any moment. "You heard me that thing is not going inside."

"And who are you to say who can come in my shop or not." Mr. Honeyduke said in a gruff voice standing directly behind the boys.

He pushed them aside and made room for the girls to enter the shop, the chatter had stop the moment Isabelle entered the room. She kept her head down as they walked through the shop everyone moved away from her like she was diseased and shortly after Lily and Isabelle entered the shop everyone else cleared out.

The shop keeper and his wife didn't seem to care they went on as usual after a quick look around Isabelle couldn't stand it she ran out. She ran and ran away from everyone, "Isabelle…Isabelle…" Lily shouted as she ran after her but she could not keep up and lost sight of Isabelle in the crowd.

Isabelle stopped at the broken down fence that surrounded the perimeter of the Shrieking Shack, and fell to her knees. There on the ground she cried and thought _what a cry baby I am so weak…but I can't take this …it's happen so often and I can't even run home and hide. Everywhere I go there will always be people to give me those stares and glares…_

Just then the two boys that had tried to prevent Isabelle and Lily from entering the shop surrounded her. "Aww the little Elf get hurt? You think your hurt now?" the taller boy taunted, "Leave me alone please." Isabelle said softly as she began to stand.

They didn't move, "Please…if you could just move I'll go back to the castle and…" pushing her back to the ground and pulling out their wands, the taller boy spoke.

"Your not going back to the castle…" just then a large black dog jumped over the fence and landed in front of Isabelle and barked, growled and nipped at the boys. The dog chased them off and returned to Isabelle's side, he sat and looked at her.

Tears slowing trickled down her cheeks, the dog the same dog that had came to her last night, he had the same sadness in his eyes.

But it wasn't sadness really either it was more of guilt, the dog moved closer and laid down and put his head on Isabelle lap. "Isabelle…Isabelle…" she could hear Lily's shouts getting louder. "Isabelle are you okay?' Lily said as she ran to her side the dog jumped up and start running toward the shack.

Isabelle replied to Lily as she stared at the shack "Yes I'm alright." _why do those eyes seem so familiar…_ she thought paying no mind to Lily. Lily just hugged her and said "We should go back to the castle."

The walk back was much the same as the walk to Hogsmeade, the day was spent in their room because no where they went there was always whispers and in the common room there was a couple of girls standing around.

Lily and Isabelle got up to leave, the one girl said "Great there's no where to sit." "We're leaving you can sit here." Isabelle said motioning to the two seats where her and Lilly had just got up from.

"Yeah right like I'm going to sit it that chair after all you elf germs are on it." she said snobbishly and turned her noise up in the air.

Attitudes like the boy in Hogsmeade and the girl from the common room, continued at supper. After Isabelle's plate was empty and when she refilled her plate, Anything she had touched nobody else would even look at. And they all complained that they were hungry and that there was no more this or of that and asked further down the table.

"Hey you got any more potatoes?" a boy shouted down the table "There's some right in front of you why do you need ours?" another boy replied "The elf touched those I can't eat that." "Oh, here you go." he said as he passed them down the table.

Isabelle couldn't finish what was on her plate and she didn't dare pour her self more pumpkin juice. Lily almost through the potatoes at the boy for his comment and took a big spoonful waving the spoon around in front of his face. Taking what the others thought was uneatable because Isabelle had touched the plate.

_If only I was bolder like Lily when it comes to standing up for myself…its just so much easier standing up for others. _She just sat there for the remainder of the meal starring at her plate concentrating on hold back the tears.

After supper when Lily and Isabelle reached the common room they went straight to their dormitory. They spent the night reminiscing about last semester, which made Isabelle laugh and then when they decided to go to sleep. She began to once again cry softly, she had closed the curtains on her bed so the others wouldn't have to look at her. "Oh Isabelle." she heard Lily say softly as she crawled under the covers with her and laid down facing Isabelle's back. Isabelle rolled over with tear filled eyes and looked into Lily's green tear filled eyes.

"I'll never leave you, it doesn't matter what they think…please don't cry." Lily said moving the hair out of Isabelle's eyes. "Your braver than you believe and stronger than you seem. You just have to believe in yourself." "Thank you Lily, without Skye or any of my family I just don't think I could go through a day, it's so much easier knowing you're here." she sobbed quietly.

Lily just hugged tightly and they both fell asleep after about a half hour of crying. And that's how the nights for the next two weeks were spent Lily sleeping with Isabelle holding her tight, with Pippin curled up above their heads.

They didn't see the boys at all outside of class, not even at any meals it was like they vanished, _they hate me…Lily's other friends won't hang out with her because she won't let me go. James doesn't even try and hit on her and Lily doesn't even see the boys any more…She's being punished and abandoned by others because of me…I can't let that happen she shouldn't suffer without laughter because of me, our moments together are never happy any more. And even when they begin to by joyful someone always says something and takes away. _

After this realisation for the next two weeks, Isabelle barely ate at supper, she missed breakfast everyday and lots of lunches. She always told Lily she got up extra early so no one else would have to suffer her presence and since she didn't have class before lunch with Lilly, she used the same excuse. On March 20th the lack of food and energy had finally caught up with her and in Transfiguration as Isabelle was about to take her sit, she fainted.

And as fate would have it Sirius caught her again, and before her eyes closed she saw that face and those eyes gorgeous eyes. It was the first time she saw thosemoon grey eyes in a month, it was good to see them again.

She awoke an two hours later she heard Lily's trembling voice "Will she be alright? What's wrong with her any way?" "She will be fine and she's malnourished that's all." Madame Pomfrey in an very noticeable tone of annoyance. Isabelle laid there with her eyes closed she wasn't going to let them know quiet yet that she was awake.

"How can that be I know she's been eating very little at supper, but she does go to other meals…" Lily said slightly shocked. "No she hasn't she only ever eats enough for a mouse at supper, she hasn't been at any other meals for two weeks." a gruff male voice interrupted her, she knew that voice it was James.

At his comment Isabelle sat straight up, "Well you wouldn't either with the way they look at me. Like I'm some diseased creature, if I dare to look at anything they won't touch it. Their staring to treat Lily like that too, I can't stand it anymore; so I stopped going and I've hidden away as much as I can for them. And it still continues." Isabelle shouted at them, tears streaming down her faces.

It was then she realised that not only was James and Lily there, but Remus and Peter. And to Isabelle's surprise Sirius was still there seated at the very foot of the bed, starring at her. They were all shocked, Lilly's eyes were tear filled like her own once again, their was silence for a long time. Isabelle thought that Madame Pomfrey would have started shooing them all away from her, after her screaming at them, but all she did was walk quietly over to her office.

_Say something one of you…please…no more silence._ But non of them said a word she knew Lily hated being lied to but she also knew she would understand why. Isabelle looked at all of them starring at her and she turned to Lily "I'm sorry I lied about it but your other friends stopped talking to you because of me." Then turning sharply to look at the boys shouting once more, "And non of you were any where to be found outside of class and I knew that was my fault too. I didn't want Lily to have to hurt and be sad all the time just so I wouldn't be alone."

The tears wouldn't stop, she was speaking her heart she was telling them everything, like that day she called them cowards. "Oh Isabelle." Lily sighed as she jumped up onto the bed still crying and hugged her tight once again.

"Is…we're very sorry…we just didn't know what to do or to say even after what we had said all last semester about elves…" Remus very ashamed of himself and his friends began. "We thought after all that, that the two of you wouldn't want us around…" Peter added shyly. "And as much as we adore the two of you, both of you can be kind of scary when upset." James said lastly with a bit of a smirk.

"Well you didn't even try did, you just ran away like…" Isabelle retorted letting go of Lily to face them. "Like a bunch of cowards…yes once again we showed our less admirable sides and abandon you." Sirius said with a heart broken tone. "Something I know that we all regret", the others nodded in agreement, "and that's why when you fainted in class we all came up here and have not left your side since."

He said all this while looking directly into her eyes never blinking, never removing his gaze, "And never will again." He said that last sentence with such a warm wonderful smile that made her melt, she wasn't angry with them she was glad they were there. "Nope never." the other three said in unison. "Can you ever forgive us?" Remus asked shyly, "I don't know…" Isabelle replied new tears forming in her eyes, but these ones were happy, she paused for a moment and smiled "Only if I can have a hug from each of you."

And without a reply James and Remus had both engulfed her in a bone crushing hug, which made her laugh and as did Lily, when they had finished hugging Isabelle moved on to her. Peter then took his turn and gave her a small gentle hug, last came Sirius as always; it seemed as if he hugged her forever. It wasn't a bone crusher like James and Remus, but so tight, Isabelle had never been held so tight.

It felt so good to have Sirius hold her, but it felt even better to know that the six of them would be together again, laughing and smiling. After strict rules from Madame Pomfrey, eat three square meals a day no matter what anyone says or does. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter all promised to make sure she ate something, even if they had to force feed her like a child.

Amazingly enough they left the hospital wing just in time for supper, Isabelle hoped to have a little more time to enjoy their company; before she faced everyone again. But that was not meant to be. They were fairly early for supper, even though Gryffindor table was almost completely full. Once Lily, James, and Peter were seated on one side on the table and the others were trying to get a seat on the other.

It was very hard for them to get a seat that night at supper, it was quiet horrid. "Hey move down would you." Remus said as he sat down on the bench trying to make room for Isabelle and Sirius. "There no more room." the girl on his left stated simply "What do you mean there's not room?" Remus replied. Sirius scolded the girl "There's always been room before, why suddenly is there none now?"

"Well there is no room now for the likes of that." nodding in Isabelle's direction the boy to the right of Remus and closest to Sirius she spoke with poison in his voice. "And what is that suppose to mean." Sirius replied gritting his teeth and taking a step closer to him. He stood up and replied "There is no place at this table, nor this school for a lying, scheming, evil elf."

Sirius could not contain his rage he grabbed hold of the boy and lifting him off the ground growled "Who the hell do you thing you are there is nothing wrong with her, she is more decent, compassionate, and good hearted than you could ever be." Isabelle watched all of this with such dread and fear, she saw McGonagall coming towards them and all she could was stand there.

"Stop…please just stop it Sirius!" Isabelle cried out just as McGonagall reached them. "Mr. Black put him down now!" she snapped in an angry whisper, "Not until he apologizes to Isabelle." he growled. "I said put him down." she growled back, reluctantly he lowered him and let go of the boy's robes. "Now I don't know what is going on here, but the two of you explain it to me in your detention tomorrow."

Remus slide over so he was by the boy and Sirius sat down and nudged the girl over so Isabelle could fit. Like at the first supper after everyone found out once Isabelle finished her meal and when to take a second helping. After everyone seemed disgusted and would not touch any more food. Well food the boys the looks meant nothing they just helped themselves to more food, they had seconds and thirds until the food disappeared the pilled the food on their plates.

Isabelle wanted to cried but she also had the desire to laugh, they were acting like pigs piling the food on their plates.

After that display at supper no one bothered them for a week for fear of Sirius' anger. But thankfully, after his detention people slowly but surely came around. Maybe not everybody but a lot more than before, meals were a little more bearable and the six of them laughed all the time. Being able to sit and laugh with them in the common room again and the constant smiles told Isabelle that things would be alright.


	6. Chapter 5: The Music In My Head

**Worse Than That**

By Trixie0828

* * *

This story is a fan fiction and anything dealing with muggles, Hogwarts, the wizarding world and the characters are not mine they are Rowling's. The only thing that is mine is Isabelle, anything else is not mine and it all comes form Rowling and my being a fan of her books. This is only my interpretations of what i think her characters would do in this kind of situation.

**

* * *

**

Most of this stuff may not make complete sense because I'm not that great at writting and it made sense in my head when I did it. Read if you like if you don't its no skin off my nose. But it is also okay if you do.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Music in My Head **

In June just before their first exam Sirius thought it was time for Isabelle to relax a bit, she like many others was close to a metal down. So at 10:00 pm when Isabelle was doing a last minute studying for the exam the next day at 11:00am, she heard a tap on her window and when she looked no one or thing was there.

So she went back to studying and heard another tap, Isabelle walked over to the window where Pippin was hissing as if something was there she opened the window poked her head out and saw nothing. And as she was just about to close the window Sirius's head was suddenly there suspended in mid air, Isabelle gasped and almost fell out the window.

Sitting on the sill, she with the little breathe she had said "Sirius? What are you doing outside my window? And Where's the rest of you?", Isabelle was almost hyper ventilating, "Shhh!" he told her pulling off the invisibility cloak revealing the rest of him sitting on a broom, "Get on." "What?" "I figured you needed a break, so get on."

Isabelle only stared at him thinking _there's a test tomorrow and you want me to risk getting killed or worse expelled from a school I just started just because of the tests I have to take…Oh boy… _

"Come one just a quick ride then you can go to bed and still be rested for the exam tomorrow." Sirius said with that oh so sweet smile of his and those biggrey puppy dog eyes.

_I'm so dead tomorrow_ Isabelle thought _but a short ride couldn't hurt and Sirius would never let me fall…but it I don't study some more I'm sure to fail tomorrow…Oh…damn you and those eyes of yours._ She thought and then said "Okay but you have me back here by 11:00 PM! Do you got that Sirius Black 11:00 PM!" he smiled in reply and helped her onto the broom, then throwing the cloak over them flew off into the night.

Holding tight to Sirius, the two of them soared over the grounds for the longest time then Sirius touched down one of Hogwarts' various roof tops. Pulling off the invisibility cloak Sirius got off first then helped Isabelle off the broom her of course tripping on the broom somehow falling for the 50th time, right in his arms.

Isabelle's new favourite place in the world, "What are we doing here?" Isabelle asked looking into Sirius' eyes, "I thought we were just going for a ride?"

"Well, I may have left out the part where we dance to the music in my head." he replied with a big grin raising his eyes brows playfully.

Isabelle couldn't help but giggle at him as he began to left her off her feet and start twirling around in time to some sort of beat that had to be in his head because it was completely random.

Just as he said they lost a sense of time twirling around and around, it was only until Isabelle finally couldn't stand it anymore "Oh, we have to stop I'm so dizzy." she giggled as they finally stopped.

Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed on Sirius' watch it was 1:00am. "Oh my goodness." she almost screamed when she garbed Sirius' watch looking at the time, "1:00 oh I have to get back to my room…oh its going to take me forever to get to sleep."

"Oh yeah oops! Looks like its passed 11:00 PM." he said with a chuckle.

"Sirius!" Isabelle said glaring at him. "Okay, okay hop on the broom and I'll get you back in a flash."

Isabelle did as he said and all she could think of while they returned to her room was _be mad at him…come on you can be mad at him…AH! What was I doing dancing with him anyway, his arrogant, annoying and a play boy. Ah! _but the truth was she didn't want to stop dancing, it had been a fun night and she didn't really want to be mad at him.

But this is the guy who always get on her nerves and does anything to get her worked up. When they reached Isabelle's open window it took a moment for her to climb in ,but once she was in she turned around quickly and as Sirius was apologizing for keeping her out so late. Isabelle kissed him and said "Goodnight Sirius." and closed her window.

Like Isabelle suspected she had an awful time trying to go to sleep, because all she could think of what just happen and why Sirius even did that he was always making her mad. She didn't get much sleep that night before the test she actually walked away confident. Sorry to say there were no more late night broom rides for the rest of the year.

The rest of Isabelle's tests went exceptionally well, she was very confident that she got Outstanding on all but one, her Herbology, Isabelle was never one for plants, any plant she ever had died even though she did everything she was suppose too.

The last day of school was now upon them and the end of the Year Feast had begun Isabelle wasn't really hungry and just picked at her food she dreaded this day even though she would get to see her father and spend the summer with him, she never really had friends before except Remus and she was going to miss them all terribly especially Sirius.

She also dreaded what next year be like with people being told what elves are like by their parents. _How would everyone react next year, worse than this how could that be possible. _That night was spent was happy and full of laughter but Isabelle was still sad, but she never let anyone see it.

The train was much the same, they were all joking and talking about summer plans. Sirius was going to live with James and his family for the summer, Remus and Peter were both going home and spending a relaxing time with their parents.

Lily was going to Paris for the summer since she hadn't gone with her family for Christmas, "So what are you doing this summer Sunshine." Sirius asked.

"Oh my father took this summer off and refused to do any work so he could spend it with me. And we're going to visit my uncle in Lethbridge, which is a small city in Alberta," she explained as all of their puzzled faces looked at her, "Which is in Canada…the country above the United States."

Once Isabelle said United States the others went "Oh!" because everything had just clicked for them. Isabelle just sighed and thought _got to love it, the only time anybody knows where or what your talking about when you talk about Canada is if you mention the United States…_ Their was more talk of summer plans as well as reminiscing about the year that had gone by so fast.

When the train came to a stop at the station, before Isabelle went with everybody to get their things together, she tied her hair back so her ears didn't show. And after everything was gather up there were lots of hugs.

"I'll call you from Paris alright Isabelle and tell you all about and I'll send you something from Paris for your birthday." Lily said being the only one of Isabelle's knew friends who knows what a phone is and how to use one, "Sure, I put my uncles number in your bag."

"Hey I'll write you lots and send you something good for you birthday okay." Remus said as he gave Isabelle a big hug.

"Okay, miss you." Isabelle replied, then she aid goodbye to Peter and James. James had promised to send something for Isabelle's birthday too and gave her a big hug.

Then came Sirius' goodbye, he just said "Well see ya next year Sunshine."

"Bye Sirius." everyone made a move to go to there families vehicles. _Okay maybe he doesn't like me that much…that little broom ride was just him being his play boy self…dork._

And as soon as she came in sight of her dad he engulfed her in a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"So how was your year sweetie?" "Loved it daddy…well most of it, I missed you so much!" "I missed you more." Isabelle just giggled the I miss you game could go on forever, while her father was packing her things into the trunk of the rental car a big black dog came up to Isabelle.

He looked like the dog in the Quidditch Pitch and the one at Homestead, "Hey there." Isabelle said bending down to pet the dog who kissed her face and wagged his tail and then laid down to get a belly rub.

Just as Isabelle was giving the dog his belly rub, James ran up to her "Hey you found Padfoot !" James said gasping for air.

Then Isabelle's dad caught on to the fact somebody was there, and looking at the dog then James "Hello, you should probably have him on a lease." James startled turned to Isabelle's father and said "Uh…ya I probably should." He had a bit of mischievous grin on as he looked at the dog.

"Is he your dog James?" "No, his Sirius'." James proclaimed "he got away from us, Sirius went the other way to look for him." as he pointed to his left.

"And how might you know my daughter?" Mr. Winthrop chimed in "Oh, Dad this is James Potter one of my new friends I met at school, I also met a couple other boys there a Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Isabelle introduced James to her dad, "Nice to meet you Mr. Winthrop." James said stretching out his hand and shaking Mr. Winthrop's hand.

"Didn't make friends with any girls this year…just boys." Mr. Winthrop said glancing at the dog still on his back enjoying a very good belly rub. "Of course dad her name is Lilly Evans." Isabelle replied noticing his worried tone.

"That's good," her father said with a smile "Well it's nice meeting you James. Isabelle we better get going we have a plane to catch." "Yes father." Isabelle said as she rose form petting the dog. "have a good summer James." then turning to the dog "Nice seeing you again Padfoot." she said to the dog then kissed him one the nose.

Then James grabbed him bye the scruff and held on and waved goodbye to Isabelle as she got into car. "So you met quit a few boys while you were at school?" Isabelle's father said as they drove away from the train station.

"Yes, but I spent most of my time with Lily."

"And nothing special to report about any of them right? Nothing going on with James?"

"He is a very good friend father, nothing more." Isabelle replied.

"Well, I don't think you should hang out with him at all."

"What?" "Well, his a boy and I know what boys who are just friends think about…so no more spending time with him." he said trying to be serious, "Especially, if he wants to take you on any moon lit rides, okay."

Isabelle suppressed a small giggle, _he's worried a bout James taking me on moon lit rides when Sirius is the one who already has…not that it was a big deal._

"Dad!" "I have your best interest at heart, so stay away from him, and the others too." "Dad! Your over reacting, anyway James likes Lilly, Remus is well Remus nothing to worry about there. Sirius and I all we do is argue or debt anything and everything. And Peter he just likes food."

"Well I'm your father I'm suppose to worry and I think you and your new friend Lily should watch out for those boys." "Daddy that is enough."

"I'm just saying…" "I know what your saying and you don't have to worry." "I'm just saying…" "Dad please stop saying _'I'm just saying'_ ."

"I'm just saying…" he said laughing so hard he was turning red. "Dad!" This lasted all the way back to the airport.


	7. Chapter 6: Your Kidding?

**Worse Than That**

By Trixie0828

* * *

This story is a fan fiction and anything dealing with muggles, Hogwarts, the wizarding world and the characters are not mine they are Rowling's. The only thing that is mine is Isabelle and Skye, actually Skye is Skye's. Anything else is not mine and it all comes form Rowling and my being a fan of her books. This is only my interpretations of what i think her characters would do in this kind of situation.

**

* * *

**

Most of this stuff may not make complete sense because I'm not that great at writting and it made sense in my head when I did it. Read if you like if you don't its no skin off my nose. But it is also okay if you do.

* * *

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Skyeler, since she is the inspiration behind Skye. Finally you make your fanfic debut. I hope you like it make sure to tell me what I can fix and any ideas you have for your future appearances in my fic.

Luv Ya.

**Chapter 6: Your Kidding?**

_August 31st/05 9:30pm _

_Dear Journal,_

_Well just about time to go back to Hogwarts, summer has gone really well I enjoyed my self. Of course I missed everyone like crazy, Lilly and the boys. Even though I missed them so much I still tried this summer to get out of going back because I'm dreading what it will be like, even though once Lilly and the boys were all on my side things got better. _

_I still can't stand the stares and whispers, father gave me a new crystal, so I don't have to tie my hair back so my ears don't show. That should make it a bit easier and make me less self conscious, my cousin Skye just tells me to suck it up. _

_She never has had any sympathy towards my fears of people finding out that I'm and Elf, even before she was bitten now its just worse. She to has her own crystal pendent like mine but hers works in a different way, she must go through the changes of each moon but with it she retains her self while changed. _

_We had lots of fun this summer, we went camping, go carting, saw the latest movies and just had fun._

_Lilly and the boys all wrote me and told of their awesome summer, apparently Sirius is now living with James and his family. I guess he had some kind of argument with his parents, their a pure blood family and they are not very tolerant of muggle born and half humans. _

_So when Sirius refused to stop hanging out with James, Lilly, Remus and Peter, he moved out and was in turn disowned by his family. Even though I feel very alone sometimes I always know that when I really need them my family will always be there for me. I can always run home to them if needed!_

_I couldn't imagine not having my family to turn to when things go wrong and when I feel completely alone. Well at least Sirius is happier now staying with James, so I guess that's the way it should be. _

_My birthday this summer was a blast Lilly sent me this charm bracelet with two charms on it an little Eiffel tower and a best friends charm. James and Sirius sent me their presents together a book categorizing all known magical joke devices (things I should look out for I guess…) and a book of 70's and 80's music. _

_Remus gave me a copy of the original Peter Pan and Peter gave me some more sweets. My father gave me a music box that was at one point my mother's, it's so beautiful hand carved, nice oak finish. Skye gave me a book containing all of Shakespeare's plays, I think she caught on that I missed the fact I wasn't going to actual high school. Or at least the wizarding/muggle equivalent of it, since both are combined she wizard children don't miss out on some classic muggle experiences and also so they can choose the world they wish to peruse a career in. If I had I would have taken Romeo and Juliet in the tenth grade and Macbeth this year and Hamlet next. I love Shakespeare, and just all that English stuff in general._

_Well one more sleep then off to Hogwarts to face everyone, studies will be harder this year. Skye said to stop whining about classes being harder since I got Outstanding on all but one Ancient Runes. She thinks that I should try out for the Gryffindor house Quiddicth team as a chaser, she thinks the Pixie Power Shot 4.3 as she calls it (I think she plays to much Final Fantasy …) would wow everyone. _

_And she yelled at me for not trying out earlier, but with O.W.L.S last year I don't think it would have worked out. And this year now that everyone knows I'm an elf I don't think even if I did try out they wouldn't let me on. Even though most of the Gryffindors are actually pretty okay with me but some, including last years Quiddicth Captain don't like me._

_So I'll think about it but I don't think I will its not really me…I'm not that sporty…anyway that shot is more for kicking Skye's butt at Quiddicth : )_

_Well I better get to bed nothing else really happened that was super exciting this summer. _

_Sirius still argues a lot with me even through mail, I have no idea what I took that broom ride with him; he makes me so angry, but he is so cute too. Grrr….stupid boy. I don't like him…really I don't!_

_Ring ring…_went Isabelle's phone in her bedroom, she was now actually living in London. Her father had finally decided to make the move permanent or at least that is what he said when they came back form Lethbridge.

Her room was painted like a mystical forest with beautiful trees, flowers of brilliant colours covered the walls with some patches of bright blue sky. On the very dark brown furniture and shelving there were little ornamental fairies and gnomes. Isabelle's father had painted it as a birthday present and his way of saying this is home now, no more moves, this is home.

And when she saw it for the first time she actually believed it she had never been allowed to decorate her room the way she wished. She had always suffered with white walls no posters no nothing. The way her room looked was what her and Skye had designed and the way she had always wanted it.

She reached for the ringing phone on she bed stand, "Hmm...Hello?" she groaned "Morning Tink!" the cheerful, happy voice of her cousin replied

"You still in bed…I thought you had to catch a train soon?" "Well Skye here in London it is only 7:00 am." Isabelle told her with great annoyance as she stared at her alarm clock.

_You little twit you…grr…you never account for time changes…this must be the 20th time you've woken me up at an unholy hour…_

"Oh I'm sorry Tinkerbell…I'll let you go and so you can get a little more beauty sleep that you elves need so very much. With the gorgeous skin, your impeccable ability to not showing any signs of weariness ever and overall perfect ness." Skye said with extreme sarcasm.

"Skyeler!"

"Hehe…love you!"

"Love you too!"

"Good luck this year!"

"Thanks. You have a good one to Goofy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_You would think with what happened four years ago she would be a little more sympathetic to my fears._ She thought as she hung up the phone and rolled over on her back to look at the constellations painted on her ceiling.

_Well I guess I do over react a lot about it and her plight is worse than mine, I can hide mine a lot better. But I wish she wouldn't tease me so at least now after all of Hogwarts knows and basically out casting me…well aside form Lilly, James, Remus, peter and Sirius. Okay that's enough I had a great summer and with my new friends I'll have an even better year._

Isabelle finally stopped pitying her self for they day and began her morning routine, with brushing her teeth. She never could get back to sleep after she was woken up and on the odd occasions she did it was only because it was her third or fourth day without sleep. As she looked in the mirror she thought _I wonder how much people have changed over the summer…during this time in people's lives they usually do…I haven't changed much have I? _

She turned to the right and looked again, she was right she hadn't, she always was a little more developed. The only thing that had changed about Isabelle was the fact she had gotten a tattoo, it was of a fairy that Skye had drawn for her long ago. And for a birthday present Skye's older brother Josh had taken her to a tattoo artist and told her she could have what ever. So she got the fairy done on her lower back you could only see it if she was wearing her bathing suit and just a little bit when she was wearing t-shirt and blue jeans. Her dad and uncle had flipped when they found out and threaten to string josh up by his toes, but her aunt had loved it.

Her hair was just as long, she hadn't gained or lost any weight, because whatever she lost last year during was put on again this summer by lots of BBQ, and pizza. Before the summer started she was looking pretty thin and her aunt had forced seconds and thirds on her at the first five six meals. Until she looked better to her aunt's standards, but all the Quiddicth, soft ball and other small town activities had kept her in good shape.

Skye could be hard to keep up with sometimes, she was so full of energy and an extremely excitable girl. Which made Isabelle think Skye never bothered to call her long distance unless she was really excited about something and just had to tell Isabelle. _She's going to the wizarding school out in BC this year to do her O.W.L.S and finish the rest of her schooling with Josh. So it can't be that she was so hyper about, we talked about how lucky she was to be out there. And how many cute guys she would get to see so what's up?_

Isabelle couldn't think of anything for the rest of the morning Skye never call long distance unless it was something she need to know. So therefore her cousin that she was so supper close with, she was hiding something, something good. Even on the car ride to the train station with her father she tried to figure it out and get her dad's opinion.

"So Skye called me this morning at 7:00." Isabelle said plainly, "Well that's different, that girl wasn't up before noon all summer." her father replied amazed that Skye was even functioning at that time.

"Yeah and she was really hyper sounding and excited…"

"Probably just happy to be going to a new school." his tone was strange, he knew something and Isabelle knew if she pressed me he would never give away the secret. So she knew she had to play it cool and get him to confess what was up with her cousin.

"Yeah I guess, but I thought she was kind of feeling bummed about not getting away from josh this year. Last year when he went off to school she was so pumped, because she was free of big brother." Isabelle stated.

"Well she is a strange girl that one…oh looks like were here better find a parking spot quick and get you to the train its 11:30pm." he changed the subject quickly on her and it would be no use trying to get back to it. "It takes time to get through the crowds and that." _If only there was more time to get it out of him, dad cracks so easily._

Once a parking spot was found and got a trolley it was off to the barrier, after walking through the barrier there was the familiar sight of the Hogwarts Express. Isabelle's father had let the redcap take Isabelle's trunk, then Isabelle saw out the corner of her eye Lily. And she started waving at them, Lily waved back and started toward Isabelle and her father.

"Is!" Lily exclaimed as she rushed; "Lily!" Isabelle exclaimed as they hugged. "so this is Lily then?" Isabelle's father said smiling as he watched the jumpy glee of the two teenager girls. "Oh! Yes daddy this is Lily Evans, Lily this is my father." Isabelle introduced.

"Lily have you seen the boys yet?" Isabelle inquired "No not yet but there probably off in a compartment planning some new pranks or something."

"Well I better let you two go and find seats," Mr. Winthrop interrupted their conversation, "have a good year honey." he hugged his daughter tight. After a long hug he waved good bye to the girls and went back through the barrier.

"So shall we find a seat?" Lily said motioning towards the train, "Sure." the two girls walked onto the train and began looking for the boys, it was a short search because there was a bang and a boy came flying out of a near by compartment. With Sirius yelling after "If I ever hear you talk about Isabelle like that again your finished!" "Okay Sirius I think the boy has gotten the point." Remus said as he stepped from the compartment and into the corridor.

Then noticing them Remus turned with a huge smile "Hello ladies!" then turning helping the boy up and moving aside so they could join. Isabelle didn't know if she wanted to see Sirius angry was something she never liked. Especially when defending her, it was like he couldn't control his anger and she was after someone would get hurt sooner or later. And she wanted know hurting because of her.

As they reached the compartment and Lily stepped in and Isabelle was about to follow, she was pounced on by a short bleach blonde hair girl in Slytherin colours. And with Isabelle balance shortly after impact they were on the floor, "Tinkerbell!" the blonde screamed with utter glee. "Skye!" Isabelle screamed in shock "What are you doing here?" Isabelle exclaimed as she sat up her cousin still hugging her.

"I thought you were going to school in B.C.?" "Well I was then mom and dad said if I really wanted I could go to Hogwarts with you, so I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Your kidding me?" Isabelle said not believing this at all, she loved her cousin but at the thought of her going to the same school all she could think was _Man! If people didn't think I was some freak for being an elf, they will now with this hyper, happy, quoting cousin of mine._


End file.
